Disclosures of various kinds of shoe protectors are found in the following numbered U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,820,679; 2,988,830; 3,006,427; 3,104,479; 3,217,430; and 4,249,321, obtained through a novelty search prior to seeking this patent. Also, a company, Lois Woodbridge Advertising, 1620 South Clementine, Anaheim, Ca. 92802, sells a terry cloth shoe protector, which looks like an enlarged coin purse in silhouette. Basically it merely is a wrap-around type of article for the rear of a shoe, with less than two-inch companion Velcro-material strips closing its sides or edges upon the dorsal area of the foot or shoe.